PS I Love You
by YaoiYaoiYeah
Summary: Tsuzuki,Hisoka WAFFy Yaoi. Tsuzuki wants to have breakfast with Hisoka, but he is too late. Birthday Fic for Kitty in the Box.


This is a birthday fic for Kitty in the Box. Happy birthday, Kitty in the box, I hope all your dreams and wishes come true; and I hope you have all the best this world has to offer, you deserve nothing less.

P.S. I Love You  
by YYY

It's 7:00am when the alarm clock rings. Tsuzuki turns the clock off and gets off his bed. Normally, Tsuzuki's alarm clock goes off at 8:15am and it takes Tsuzuki at least 15 minutes to drag himself off the bed. Office hours start at 9am and Tsuzuki never go into the office earlier than that. But today is different.

Hisoka is going to go to Kyoto with Watari today. Watari is working on a big case and Tatsumi asked Hisoka to help Watari with it. Tsuzuki gets up early so he can go get some chocolate donuts and shares them with Hisoka before the teenager leaves. The boy always arrive at the office around 8am; he likes to start his day early and have everything ready by 9am.

Tsuzuki looks at his watch and sees that it's only 7:15am. "I still have more than enough time. I can gets the donuts and be back at the office at 8 to have breakfast with Hisoka." Tsuzuki thinks. The purple eyes shinigami love chocolate donuts, the mere thought of the donuts makes his mouth water.

The thought is interrupted by a huge and sudden blowing sound. Right in front of Tsuzuki eyes, the tire of a school bus blows up and the bus loses control. Everyone on the street screams and runs. The school bus hits the shops on the street before it falls over on it side. Black smoke comes out from the front of the car.

Tsuzuki teleports himself to the back of the bus and opens the emergency exit door. "Get out! The engine is going to blow!" Tsuzuki shouts. The kids run.

"My friends are still inside!" One of the girls screams. Tsuzuki sees two girls lying in the bus.

"I'll get them." Tsuzuki runs into the bus and picks up the two girls. The bus explodes and sends Tsuzuki flies into the air. Tsuzuki holds the two girls tight as he hits the ground.

"Is he okay?" One of the kids asks.

If Tsuzuki is human, the fall would have broken his bones. He will probably be seriously injured or even die. But Tsuzuki is a shinigami. Slowly, he opens his eyes and mutters, "the girls..."

"They are okay." One of the kids says. The two girls in his arms are still breathing. Tsuzuki is under the girls when they hit the ground and his body breaks the fall for them.

There is a fire due to the explosion but firemen soon arrive to put it out. Tsuzuki helps the policemen and the paramedic to take care of kids. A lot of them had minor bruises and cuts but no one is seriously hurt.

Tsuzuki is thankful that he woke up today to head to work. If he were there, no one would be able to get to the kids in time. (Everyone is running away from the bus when it lost control. No one would be close enough to get to the bus before it blows.) Tsuzuki is happy that he was there to teleport himself to the kids.

"Thanks for everthing." the policemen says.

"Nothing to it. Glad I can help." Tsuzuki says as he flashes his bright smile.

"Looks like it's gonna rain. You better get to work before it starts pouring." The policeman thanks Tsuzuki before going back to arrange the kids' transportation to school.

"Work!" Tsuzuki shouts. He looks at the watch and sees that it's 8:30am already. There is no time to get the chocolate donuts! Tsuzuki hurries off and think, "if I hurry off I can still say goodbye to Hisoka."

Tsuzuki runs into the office and sees that only Tatsumiis there. "Good morning, Tsuzuki. Hisoka just left."

Tsuzuki sighs. Even though it's only for a day, he misses Hisoka already. Feelings of loneliess and depression overwhelm Tsuzuki all of a sudden. Tatsumi takes out a stack of files and says to the lilac eyes shinigami, "can you take this to Nagashima for me?"

"No problem." Tsuzuki says, hiding his sadness behind his smiling mask. He takes the files and sees that it's raining outside.

"Just great..." Tsuzuki forget to bring his umberella. He is going to be all wet...and hungry. He didn't get to have the chocolate donuts he wanted. His stomach is growling now.

"Oh, Tsuzuki. Hisoka left something for you on your table." Tatsumi says. Tsuzuki looks at the desk and sees a box and an unberella there.

_Tsuzuki_,_ it's going to rain today, so take the umberella. Remember to share the donuts with the chief and Tatsumi. See you tomorrow._A notes on the table says.

Tsuzuki opens the box and sees a dozen of his favorite chocolate donuts. He smiles and takes one out to eat. The chocolate makes him feels much better. He is not hungry anymore and the sugar gives him the energy he need. He is now ready to work.

Tsuzuki picks up and note card and sees that at the bottom of the card, it says, _P.S. I love you_.Tsuzuki smiles and mutters, "I love you too, Hisoka."

Owari


End file.
